pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zossie (Adventures)
Zossie is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Zossie is a slender girl with blue skin and ginger hair tied in a braid which pokes out from underneath her helmet. She also wears a white and dark teal bodysuit with the Ultra Recon Squad logo on it. Personality Zossie is a cheerful girl, who tries to maintain her optimism with her Poipole. Biography Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Zossie was riding Lunala with Dulse, until Lunala was forced to land in Ultra Deep Sea. Dulse belittled Zossie for her inability to control Lunala, to which Zossie called him cruel. Regardless, the two decided to rest a bit, since Dulse was feeling a bit ill. Dulse admitted he learned a new greeting from Alola, where they'd go to a meeting with Aether Foundation, to teach them how to craft Poké Balls to capture Ultra Beasts. Sun, who was hiding with Moon, yelled out the two were allied with Aether Foundation, which alerted Zossie and Dulse.USUM001 Zossie laughed, seeing more trainers have strayed into the Ultra Space. As the two started arguing, Dulse told Zossie this was a Pokémon battle, which prompted her to send a purplish Pokémon, an Ultra Beast known as Poipole to attack. It sprayed some sludge on Dollar and Dartrix's faces, poisoning them. As Zygarde appeared in its hound form, Poipole attacked it, causing it to dissolve into cores. Zossie cheered, seeing she won, which infuriated Sun. Sun and Moon asked for help in getting out, but Dulse replied they had no interest in helping them, since they wouldn't gain anything from it. Plus, he reminded that Lunala could not carry four people at once, either. Moon wondered why were they working with Aether Foundation, and Zossie showed them a Poké Ball, which she and Dulse could not build in their own world. Sun thought they were tricked by the Aether Foundation, as Poipole released itself out of that Poké Ball; they had Aether Foundation construct a Poké Ball that could capture Ultra Beasts. Just as they were to ride off, they noticed Lunala went to Sun and Moon, since it bonded with them in Alola region. Dulse believed Zossie's bad riding skills scared Lunala away, which infuriated her. Fearing Phyco's reaction, Zossie had Poipole attack, but was scared away by Lunala. After Zossie failed to take Lunala back, the two noted that there was no way to get it back. Instead, Zossie decided to accompany Sun and Moon. Before they left, Zossie and Dulse took their goggles off, and introduced themselves as part of the Ultra Recon Squad. Zossie rode away on Lunala with Sun and Moon, warning Sun about the lights that slow down and speed Lunala up, and noted his good riding skills. She told Moon there were many places they could ride to, and was intrigued why the world affected Sun and Moon by having their hair longer, but their clothes degraded. Soon, the group reached Ultra Megalopolis.USUM002 The group went into the city, illuminated by the artificial light of Megalo Tower. Moon was impressed by the scientific level of the people, but Zossie cried, since scientists caused the loss of light. Moon believed that the scientists had tried to control a power they could not understand, which amazed Zossie how correct she was, knowing that the scientists tried to control the Ultra Beasts. It is why the plan of the Ultra Recon Squad is to capture the Blinding One, and return the light it lost. As Moon pondered the meaning behind that name, an alarm rang, causing everyone to take shelter from the Ultra Beast threat. Zossie stated they had nothing to battle against the Ultra Beasts, for even her Poipole was just following her around, and was not close like Sun and Moon were with Lunala. Suddenly, Sun was grabbed by a bunch of stones, an Ultra Beast that Zossie identified as Stakataka. As Rotom tried to provide information on Stakataka, behind Zossie appeared another woman - Soliera of the Ultra Recon Squad. Zossie warned them that Stakataka wanted to fight the Blinding One, who was lying in its weakened state atop the Megalo Tower. As Moon tried to fight Stakataka, Zossie realized that it was Soliera who caught Stakataka's attention towards the tower. Soliera confirmed, as she wanted to see if Dulse's report about two children that bonded with Lunala was correct. She also wanted to see if they could bond with Ultra Beasts; Zossie stated she and Poipole were close, but Soliera thought they were just one-of-a-kind example. She also observed Dartrix carrying Moon up, and Zossie believed that to be a Pokémon battle.USUM003 Moon, with her arrow, released Zygarde cells, which made Zossie and Soliera wonder if those were Pokémon. Moon explained these cells won't attack and had no mind of their own, which made Soliera wonder what was the use of that Pokémon. Much to her surprise, the cells caused Stakataka to wobble, as it focused the attention towards the cells, rather than its actual enemies, while Zossie was amazed at the friendship between trainers and Pokémon. Soliera thought Zossie was being dramatic, but noted that the children and Pokémon were in sync. Just then, a dark being appeared, after Solgaleo was dropped on the floor. Soliera referred to it as the Blinding One, also known as Necrozma, who illuminated the Ultra Space before it lost its light. Soon, Lusamine arrived with her Aether Foundation subordinates and Phyco, who greeted Soliera and Zossie, his team mates.USUM004 Zossie watched as Lusamine fused with the Ultra Beast, Nihilego. A moment later, Necrozma glew with a bright light, so she and Soliera put their goggles on to protect themselves from being blinded. As Lusamine went to capture Necrozma, Zossie remembered there was once a person that fused with Nihilego, and when the latter left that person's body, they returned to normal. She believed catching Nihilego could separate it and Lusamine apart.USUM005 Soliera noticed that Moon was hesitating. Moon simply stated that she had to make sure that her actions were safe for other people, and could not endanger someone else's life. Soliera thought that she didn't want to do it to risk her success streak, and pointed out leaving Lusamine fused with Nihilego wasn't safe, either. Suddenly, Zossie pointed out that the Blinding One was flying to the top of the tower. They warned Sun and Moon that Lusamine could capture Necrozma, who would go to Alola and steal its light. To investigate more, Soliera and Zossie took the elevator of the tower.USUM006 Phyco, Zossie and Soliera were at Mount Lanakila, where they observed Zygarde and Necrozma fighting each other. While they were concerned about Necrozma getting hurt, they also noticed Dulse falling from the sky, right in the middle of their battle. Necrozma sensed Dulse, and absorbed him.USUM009 Phyco, Soliera and Zossie went to check if Dulse was all right. As Phyco and Dulse mentioned a Z-Crystal that could've been the cause why Dulse fell, Sun showed he had a Z-Crystal similar to it, and gasped as he saw that his Z-Ring had changed without him noticing. Sun glared Zossie, who had nothing to do with that, while Soliera believed it had changed during Sun's stay in Ultra Space. Regardless, Sun pointed out that Necrozma glew with a bright light, and wanted the Ultra Recon Squad to take it back to the Ultra Space. The group denied, for this was not Necrozma's original form, but an Ultra-powered one that it activated during an intense battle. They reminded if Necrozma would be defeated, it would seal itself into its dark appearance, yet if they let it continue roam, it would consume Alola's light. Sun had little choice left, so Nanu went to contact someone regarding the Beast Balls to capture Necrozma. Sun and Zygarde went to confront Necrozma, and toppled it down. Zossie was displeased about this, but Phyco reminded it was for the best, as Necrozma had to be halted for their plans to succeed.USUM010 Zossie continued watching Sun's battle against Necrozma. She and Dulse were stunned to see the incarnation of the sun, Solgaleo, joining Sun to battle Ultra Necrozma.USUM011 Dulse, Phyco, Soliera and Zossie observed Lunala joining the fight against Ultra Necrozma. Zossie also noticed Anabel, and was thrilled to meet her, ever since they met in the Ultra Space. Upon Necrozma's defeat, the Ultra Recon Squad was happy that they could finally capture the Blinding One to fulfill their mission. Thus, Zossie was given the Beast Ball, and she used it to safely capture Ultra Necrozma.USUM012 Pokémon On hand Befriended Temporary References Category:Ultra Recon Squad Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters